I'm in love with my mom's exhusband's son!
by shika-is-myluv
Summary: Ino's mother had divorced Shikaamru's dad when shika was 2. Ino's mother remarried and Ino was born.When Ino meets Shika Shika says she's just a kid but Ino really loves him!When Naruto comforts Ino it leads to somthing more and Ino has to choose.


**Hey thanks for coming in to read this story. Just a heads up I hate the pairing of Shikamaru and Temari so don't expect anything good to happen between them. This story is dedicated to my mom(who also has an ex-husband and to my friend Brandi who luvs the pairing of Ino and Shikamaru! I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Thanks again for reading!**

-I'm in love with my mom's ex-husband's son!-

"_THAT'S IT! I AM THROUGH WITH YOU! I WANT A DIVORCE IMMIEDIATLY!" A blonde hair woman screamed at Shikamaru's father. Shikamaru was only two and was sitting in his chair at the tale waiting to be fed not realizing what had happened. Shikamaru's father sighed. "Well, Shikamaru looks like it's going to be only you and me from now on." Shikamaru's father said and then heard a loud slam from the door. And he added, "Don't get too involved with women their just too troublesome." Shikamaru's dad shook his head._

"Hey dad! I'm going to school now!" Ino called to her father. "Ok see ya' after school sometime!" Her dad shouted back. Ino smiled and rolled her eyes it was actually a Saturday. But Ino's dad was too distracted by too many things to realize that. Sakura and Tenten ran up to Ino. "So what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged. There wasn't much to do. "Hey I heard at the park they got some cute guys playing foot ball!" Tenten said. "Ooh. I'd like to see that! Is Sasuke there?" Sakura asked dreamily. "Yeah. And so is Neji!" Tenten jumped up and down. Ino grinned, "Hey we better get there before Temari snatches them all up!" Ino said. The three girls ran towards the field. They stopped at the sidelines of the game. They stood in the shade and cheered for Sasuke and Neji.

"Hey can you girls move somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep here." A guy from behind the girls grumbled. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten turned around and found a guy about 18 years old, 2 years older than the girls, dressed in grey and black and had his dark brown hair up. Sakura glared at the guy, "No way go find somewhere else to sleep. Like a bed maybe?" Sakura said and laughed with Tenten. "I was here first." The boy retorted. "We were here first!" Tenten argued. "Fine, whatever." The guy finally said and moved over to another tree. Ino looked remorseful at the guy and walked over next to him. "Hey sorry about my friends. They were kinda rude." Ino apologized. "Yeah, whatever." The boy replied. "Can I sit here?" Ino asked. "I don't see anyone holding you back." He said. Ino sat down and looked at the sky, "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Who are you?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru answered. "Nara…I think I've heard of that somewhere before…" Ino said trying to remember. "How old are you?" Shikamaru asked after a while of Ino thinking. "16." Ino replied. _"Damn…" _Shikamaru thought. "Buzz off kid." Shikamaru smirked. "Well, how old are you grandpa?" Ino snapped. "18." Shikamaru retorted. _"Damn…"_ Ino thought. "See ya' later." Ino said walking away. _"Women are too troublesome…one minute their fine the next their not…they look beautiful but turns out their 2 years younger than you…" _Shikamaru sighed. The game was over and it was 4:15. "Hey I gotta go. I'll call you later ok?" Ino told Tenten and Sakura. "Ok. Bye Ino!" Sakura waved. Ino ran to her house. "Hi mom, hi dad!" Ino called and ran up to her room. She turned on her radio and listened to "Hey There Delilah" and laid on her bed. "Man I wish a guy would sing a song like this to me…" Ino whispered. She thought of the guy at the park. "Oh!" Ino said and got up from her bed. She ran down to the kitchen to the blonde haired woman at the kitchen cooking, "Mom?" Ino asked. "Yes?" She asked.

"Have you heard of the last name Nara?" Ino asked. Ino's mother paused. "Actually it's the last name of my ex-husband. My ex had a son named Shikamaru. And he was two then. And ten only a short time after I married your father and I was pregnant." Ino's mother said and continued cooking. "OI!!" Ino screamed and ran up her stairs. "Teenage girls." Ino's father said coming into the kitchen as Ino ran up the stairs. Ino ran backwards down the steps again, "So that Shikamaru guy isn't related to me what so ever?" Ino asked calmly. Her mother shook her head. Ino ran back up the stairs to her room. She sat on her bed and grabbed the phone and dialed Sakura's phone number quickly. _"Hello?"_ "Hey Sakura! Ok I'm just going to say it: You know that guy who was in the shade and we kicked him out?" _"Ummm…yeah…"_ "Well, I went over to him and talked to him because I felt bad for him and he was kinda cute. So finally I asked him what his name was and he said it was Shikamaru Nara. And he's 18." _"So?"_

"Well, I felt like I recognized his name so I asked my mom where I could have heard Nara. And get this: Nara was the last name of my mom's friggin ex husband and his son's name was SHIKAMARU!" _"Whoah…so does this make you like brother and sister? And if so…GROSS Ino you like your own brother!"_ "No Sakura he isn't my brother because my dad isn't his dad my mom was pregnant with me after she married my dad." _"…Huh?"_ "Ugh Sakura I am NOT his sister! But I still feel like I have a crush on him and it feels…wrong." _"I guess I get it…"_ After a little bit more talking about this Shikamaru guy Ino had to go because Ino was having dinner. Ino strolled down the stairs and sat at the dinner table, "Ikadatsimatsu!" Ino and her family said before their dinner. "So Ino what's up with you all of the sudden and you're mom's ex-husband?" Ino's father asked. "Oh project for school. I was wondering if I was related to mom's ex and his son at all." Ino lied. "Oh well, if it isn't too late next week their coming over for dinner and then maybe you can ask about his side of the family Ino!" Ino's mother said cheerily.

"N-next week? A-as in the dad and S-Shikamaru?" Ino stuttered. "Yes is that a problem? Ino's father asked sternly. "No! No not at all!" Ino said quickly not wanting her father to get suspicious. "Hm." Her father replied.

--------------------------------------------Next Week--------------------------------------------------

It was an half hour until Shikamaru and his dad were coming over. The house was as clean as it could get and Ino was upstairs getting ready talking on the phone with Tenten and Sakura. (Note: Sakura is Italic and Tenten is bold) "Man I just hope my mom is more mature than she was then with the guy. I mean She really…disliked him when they got the divorce." _"No way you're mom is totally cool. Don't sweat it." _**"Yeah Ino and even if she does go berserk it won't be like it's going to be the end of your life. I mean it's only a lazy bum and his dad coming over." **"Gee Thanks guys." _"Look just be cool around Shikamaru if you really do like him and ask his dad questions about his family so you will have something to talk about and since you did say something about a project on your family." _**"WHAT?? A project?? How come I didn't get the message?!" **"Baka. Because there is NO project!" Ino shouted. "Ino get off the pone and get ready Out guests will be here in 15 minutes!!" Ino's father hollered. "Gotta go guys." _"Alright just stay cool Ino." _Sakura hung up. **"Yeah and tell us all about it afterwards." **Tenten added and also hung up. Ino set the phone in it's cradle.

Ino brushed her hair and put on her make up. She put a piece of mint chewing gum in her mouth for a minute so her breathe wouldn't stink. She tied up her hair and put on a purple flirty sundress. She walked down stairs and found that her company was already here. "There's my beautiful daughter." Ino's dad ran up the stairs and helped her down. Ino could tell her dad didn't like another man her mom had married before was in his presence. Shikamaru stared at Ino and she stared back. "Why don't you and Shikamaru talk for a while in _your_ room Ino while the adults talk?" Ino's mother suggested. Ino felt she was going to puke. She did NOT want a boy in her room but reluctantly she agreed and showed him up stairs to her room. Her hear beat faster every step he came closer to her room.

"T-This is my room." Ino said and lead him in. He looked around and sat on the baby blue fuzzy mushroom chair. "You're just daddy's little girl aren't you?" Shikamaru smirked. "Ha… actually my dad is acting a little weird right now but I do get what I want…" Ino said shakily. Shikamaru eyed Ino, "What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh! Ha ha ha nothing!" Ino said rubbing the back of her head nervously. Shikamaru looked at Ino, "Haven't I seen you some where?" Shikamaru asked. Ino dropped her jaw. She thought he already remembered and didn't want to say anything. He really must not like her that much. "Um, yeah. At the park when my friends kicked you out from the shade and I came over to talk to you." Ino reminded him. "…I don't remember that." Shikamaru thought. "Of course not…" Ino mumbled. "What?" Shikamaru asked. "Nothing." Ino replied upset. They sat there for a while in silence. "Do you have a girl friend Shikamaru?" Ino asked finally. Shikamaru gulped, "Yeah." Ino ruffled her dress in disappointment. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Shikamaru asked. "Unfortunately no." Ino replied. Shikamaru said nothing. "But I do like someone." Ino nodded. Shikamaru didn't say anything still.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Ino asked shyly. "Her name is Temari." Shikamaru smiled. "KIDS TIME FOR DINNER!" Ino's father hollered. "Ok dad be there in a minute!" Ino called. Shikamaru got up with Ino. Ino and Shikamaru stood next to each other and looked down the narrow hallway. They got closer together, their shoulder touching walking own. Ino blushed as Shikamaru stumbled and fell against Ino, "Sorry. What are we having for dinner?" Shikamaru asked. "Lots. Sushi, ramen, yakitori, miso soup, and Gyoza." Ino named all the food. "Wow. Sounds good." Shikamaru responded. They walked over to the kitchen silently and sat down. Ino sat next to her mom and dad and Shikamaru sat on the other side next to his dad. "Ikadatsimatsu!" Everyone said. They passed food and then Ino remembered to ask Shikamaru's father questions. So after she took a couple of bites of ramen she casually asked Shikamaru's dad a question, "So Mr. Shikaku. What were parents and grandparents names? How old are they now? If their not, how old were they when they died?" Ino asked slowly so he could get it all. He thought and answered. This went on through the night and Shikamaru stayed silent.

The dinner ended and Shikamaru was excused with Ino back upstairs. Ino sighed. She was an adult too! Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome." As his father nudged him up the stairs. They both climbed up the stairs. Ino sat on her bed and Shikamaru sat on the chair again. The phone rang after they sat there for quite some time, "Excuse me." Ino said politely. "Hello?" Ino answered. _"Hi Ino! How's it going?" _"Uhhhh Sakura? Well, my company is in the same room with me so hurry up." _"Oh. Your trying not to make it sound like were talking about him. Well, it won't be long. Just tell me how it is going!" _"I got some news from his dad that will help me in my project during dinner. And we have talked a little. Mostly it." Ino glanced at Shikamaru who was dozing off in the chair. _"So does he have a girlfriend" _Ino looked at Shikamaru again who was asleep. She smiled, "Yeah. Her name is Temari." _"Hey he'll hear you!" _"Don't need to worry he's actually…asleep." _"That's rude! But does he look cute asleep?" _""I don't mind I can talk to you and yes he does look…nice." Ino said carefully not wanting for him to wake up and hear. Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Sakura I better go now." _"Oooh he's awake." _"Okay night Sakura." Ino hanged up the phone and looked at Shikamaru then at the clock. 8:16. Ino sighed. "So who's Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. "A friend." Ino nodded. "What's she look like?" Shikamaru asked. "Short strawberry blonde hair, bright green eyes and she's kind of tall." Ino replied. Shikamaru shifted in the chair uncomfortably.

"You can sit over here if that's too uncomfortable." Ino offered. "Thanks." Shikamaru said and walked over next to Ino and sat down. "Wow they sure do like to talk…" Ino whispered. Shikamaru smiled. "Do you want to listen to some music?" Ino asked. "I don't care." Shikamaru shrugged. Ino turned on the radio. Hey there Delilah was playing again. Ino smiled and quietly sang along with the words and laid down on her bed. Shikamaru listened. He looked at Ino as the singer sang, "Our friends would make fun of us, but we would just laugh along because we know they've never felt this way." Ino looked back and blushed. "So how old is Temari?" Ino asked. "18 also." Shikamaru replied. Shikamaru thought about her for a minute. Then looked at the 16 year old girl. Even if she were 17 she wouldn't be interested in a guy like him. At 10:56 Ino was sleeping in her bed and the radio was still playing. Shikamaru was hesitant to get any nearer to Ino. Ino's hair had been let down after the ribbon had came un done after she had tossed and turned a couple times.

Shikamaru's eyes were dropping every minute. Finally he laid his head down and fell asleep. His head next to her knees and his feet only a couple inches high from the floor. At 11:16 Ino rubbed her eyes and got up and found Shikamaru no longer in her room. She looked puzzled and ran down the stairs wondering if they left. Ino tripped over her own feet and clumsily started to fall down. Someone appeared at the bottom of the stair way. Before Ino's whole face and chest slammed against the floor they wrapped their arms around either of her arms and helped her up. She got to her knees and looked at the boy with light chocolate eyes. She had literally now fell for Shikamaru Nara. She dreamily gazed up to him, "I'm going home with my dad now. Good luck with that project of yours." Shikamaru said. Ino and Shikamaru stood there and stared at each other. They leaned into each other and Ino's lips gaped and just before their lips met Shikamaru pulled back, "I'm sorry Ino. I have a girlfriend. You're just a kid." Shikamaru whispered. Ino's heart dropped. "See ya' later." Shikamaru walked away stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ino watched and ran towards the window when he walked out the door. He climbed into the car with his dad and they drove out of sight.

"_Your just a kid." _In repeated in her head. _"I'm just not a freakin kid damnit! I am 16 years old you bastard!" _Ino screamed in her head. She raced up stairs and stuffed her face into her pillow and cried softly. _"That Temari girl better cherish him…"_ Ino thought as she calmed down and rolled on her back and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly. She awoke her dress was still on and she could still smell her perfume from the last night. Last night. _"Your just a kid." _Shikamaru's voice echoed. Her heart ached. But on the plus side it was a Saturday and today she didn't have to go to her crappy school. She trudged over to her bathroom and pulled off her dress and underwear and let down her hair. She climbed into the shower and water sprang from above. She imagined washing her troubles away as she scrubbed shampoo Ino her hair and let the soap flow down her naked body. She put conditioner into her hair and smoothed her hair in the water and climbed out after she washed her body with lavender scent body wash.

She wrapped a towel around her and dried her hair. She trudged back to her room and opened her closet. Ino took a purple shirt out. It's sleeves reached her elbows and it's collar reached about 2 inches before her bra and had in blue ancient writing across the shirt, "Call me: 1-800-GET LOST" Ino didn't feel like flirting with boys. She also got long stonewashed jeans and put on her air walk-converse. She pulled out a plaid blue and purple hat. She tied up her hair and put little make up on. She walked down her stairs and looked at the food prepared for her. And the note next to it that said "At work. Be back at 6:00. Don't screw up the house." Ino rolled her eyes. And dumped the plate and only got two pieces of bacon. She strolled out of her house and went over to the park. And swung on the swing slowly and not that high. "Ya' know you're supposed to go higher." A blonde haired boy with spiked hair and bright blue eyes said from behind Ino. "Get lost Naruto." Ino growled. Naruto backed off for a minute and then said, "What's the matter." Naruto asked. "It's because of you." Ino replied. "M-Me? What did I do??" Naruto asked. "Not you exactly Naruto. You damn boys." Ino replied kicking the dirt angrily. "Oh…" Naruto said relieved.

"What happened? Sasuke died?" Naruto joked. "No Naruto." Ino replied coldly. "It was a joke. Really what happened?" Naruto asked sitting on a swing 2 away from her. "Have you heard of Shikamaru Nara?" Ino asked. She was now regretting that she even spoke to Naruto. Why was he caring what was the matter with her? "Yeah. But he's 18. What'd he do to you?" Naruto asked puzzled. "You wouldn't get it Naruto." Ino replied. But the more she thought about the more he knew even more than Ino did. "Ok, Naruto. You know what? I really do like him. More than I have liked Sasuke. But…" Ino's voice got tighter. She felt a lump in her throat, "I'm just a damn kid!!!" Ino cried. Naruto looked caringly at Ino as she cried and the tear drops hit the dirt. "Uh…it's okay Ino. I mean I get that all the time…it's ok…" Naruto said nervously patting her back. Ino shook her head, "No it's not because I really do love him and he just thinks it's some crush or something like I'm a fan girl." Naruto put his arm around her waist now and Ino gasped. He caressed her and calmly whispered, "I know. It's ok." Ino was just sitting there in astonishment. This was coming from…_Naruto_? "Naruto? Why do you all of the sudden care what the hell is going on in my life?" Ino asked. Naruto smiled, "Because your upset and all alone. And trust me. It's not fun being alone." Naruto said. Ino weakly smiled.

In another part of town Shikamaru was gazing out his window waiting for Temari to come so they could have lunch together. "Damn…I could have said anything _but_ 'See ya' later.'" Shikamaru whispered to him self. He saw a blonde haired girl walk up the hill to his house. At first he thought it was Temari but when he saw another boy along side the girl he didn't know who it was exactly. Ino walked with Naruto carrying the daifuku cake that Shikamaru's father seemed to enjoy so much. She walked up to the door and Naruto knocked for her. Shikamaru heard a knock at the door and trudged to it, "How troublesome." He muttered. Even if Shikamaru answered she would _not_ panic. Shikamaru tiredly opened the door and his jaw dropped by the time he saw Naruto next to her. "Hi Shikamaru. I made these daifuku cakes for you and your father because you're dad seemed to like them so much last night.

Shikamaru was the one who was going to panic. Ino stretched out her arms and smiled letting Shikamaru take the cakes. Shikamaru stood there dumbfounded thoughts whirling through his head, _"Take it you dumb ass!" _and _"What's NARUTO doing with Ino?? Is that the guy she likes?? Naruto?!" _"Well, are you going to take or not?" Ino asked. "Um. Oh come in. I'm sorry." Shikamaru mustered. Ino stepped inside with Naruto. Shikamaru took the plate of cakes. "Well, um thank you. My dad really does like 'em…" Shikamaru said. "Ok see ya later Shikamaru." Ino waved. "Bye!" Naruto also said walking out the door. And that was it. "HA! I did it! He was the one who freaked out!!" Ino jumped for joy and ran down the hill. Naruto watched her tumble down the hill. "He he is this what I'm like?" Naruto said to himself. Naruto started down the hill and Shikamaru poked his head out of the door. "Hey kid." Shikamaru called. Naruto suddenly felt peeved at the word, "Kid" and turned around.

"Where's Ino? He asked coming out looking around. "Oh, well, I think she's already home by now." Naruto laughed. Shikamaru looked puzzled but waved it off, "What's between you and Ino?" He asked. Naruto smirked. He was actually jealous. And thought of what Ino said about calling her a kid. "More than what is between you and her. But what am I to know? Me and Ino are only _kids_." Naruto retorted and walked away. Shikamaru stepped back inside his house. _"Your just a kid." _Shikamaru thought of what he said to Ino the night before. "Naruto has more than what's between me and Ino??" Shikamaru pondered. "This is too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and sat on the couch. There was another knock at the door. "Oh yeah…" Shikamaru said under his breathe. He had forgotten Temari was coming over. "Come in!" Shikamaru shouted. Temari came in and looked around, "Where are you?" Temari called. "In the living room." Shikamaru answered. "Oh!" Temari said and strode to the living room where Shikamaru laid down on the couch. "Aw what's the matter?" Temari asked sweetly sitting on the edge laying her body on his chest.

"Hm. It's nothing really." Shikamaru replied. "So what do you want for lunch?" Temari asked. "Well, I made America's style of sushi." Shikamaru lied. He got them from the market really. "Oh! California rolls? Those are good!" Temari said. Shikamaru smiled. "Temari?" Shikamaru asked as she got up for the sushi. "Yes Shika?" Temari answered sweetly. "Have you ever regretted something you said to someone?" He asked. "Well, of course." Temari nodded taking a roll. "What did you do then?" Shikamaru asked. "I…apologized." Temari shrugged at the simple question. _"That's so troublesome…"_ Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru sat up and looked at Temari sternly. She didn't notice she slowly ate her sushi. _"She's nice, and smart, and a good kisser, and pretty…" _Shikamaru thought. _"But Ino is nice, and smart, and I don't know if she's a good kisser, but she's funny, and polite, and…beautiful. But damn it I'm two years older than her!" _Shikamaru thought. Of course Kiba was two years older than Hinata and their getting close to be dating 4 years. "Temari." Shikamaru said as she left the house. "Yes?" She asked. "I…" Shikamaru started. Temari looked hopefully at Shikamaru to say another two words that she had been hoping for since the day she met him, "I want to break up." Shikamaru mumbled. Temari's heart tore in two. "W-Why??" Temari asked. "I just don't love you any more." Shikamaru said.

Temari walked away and Shikamaru guiltily slid back inside his house. He looked at the clock. 4:06. He could get to Ino's in 35 minutes…and tell her what he felt. He walked out and didn't see Temari anymore. He started to jog down the hill and accelerated. He sprinted past the main part of town to Ino's two story house. He looked at it. Only a light from her room shined. He sighed. And rested for a minute. He marched up to the door. Inside Ino was upstairs with…Naruto. Yes Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino and pulled her closely and gently kissed her lips. Ino put one hand on top of his blonde hair and the other around his back and kissed back. Ino pulled him down to her bed and they kept kissing. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and Ino shot u immediately and looked at the clock. Only 5:00. They wouldn't be home by now…would they? "Naruto." Ino said putting her hand around his waist. "I'll go in the closet see what it is." Naruto nodded. Ino smiled. _"HOLY FREAKIN CRAPHE IS A DAMN GOOD KISSER!" _Ino thought running down the stairs. She looked in the mirror. And straightened her shirt and zipped her pants and buttoned them.

She opened the door and found Shikamaru there. _"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn" _Ino repeated in her head. "Hi Ino. Look I want to talk to you about last night." Shikamaru said taking Ino's hand. _"Shit." _Ino cursed. "I'm sorry Ino that I called you a kid. You really aren't." Shikamaru apologized. _"Damn right I got a boy up in my room waiting for me!" _Ino thought. "But I just wanted to say…" Shikamaru started. _"Oh please don't say it!" _Ino pleaded in her head. "That I love you." Shikamaru said and leaned in to kiss her. He cocked his head to the right and gaped his lips. _"Who do I choose? Who do I choose? I love Shikamaru but I love Naruto!" _Ino screamed. Ino looked at Shikamaru. "I'm sorry Shikamaru. I don't know what to do…" Ino said. Shikamaru stood back up, "What do you mean?? You kiss me!" Shikamaru said. "Wait." Ino said and ran up her stairs and dragged Naruto down. Shikamaru worriedly looked at Ino and looked confused but realized she was dragging someone by the arm down stairs. "Tell me it's not who I think it is." Shikamaru said under his breathe. Naruto appeared down the stair case totally dumb founded.

"S-Shikamaru!" Naruto said nervously. Shikamaru shot a death glare at him. Ino pushed him next to Shikamaru and Ino faced them both. "I'm sorry guys. Shikamaru I love you…" Ino started. Naruto dropped his head in disappointment and Shikamaru smiled, "But I also love Naruto." Ino finished. "Naruto??!!" Shikamaru gasped. "Well, who's it going to be?" Naruto asked. Ino looked at both the boys. _"Shikamaru is nice, and hott, and is smart, and is so strong, caring, and he isn't afraid to show his feelings! But Naruto is also nice, and hott, and kinda smart, and strong, and caring, and he knows what I feel like. And damn is he a good kisser! Their just so perfect." _Ino thought. "I'm sorry…Shikamaru. You had you're chance last night. But now it's over." Ino said. "But Ino…" Shikamaru felt like his heart had been picked with needles. Naruto looked guiltily over at the heart broken Shikamaru, "That's what second chances are for." Naruto said smiling weakly and walked out the door.

Ino watched in amazement as Naruto walked out. As he passed Shikamaru whispered, "Be careful if you kiss her and don't get near her bed. She's an amazing kisser." Shikamaru thought, _"That meant he had kissed her. And near her bed. On her bed? Oh god it must had almost lead to that. Thank god I came here when I did." _Shikamaru thought. "Shikamaru don't you have a girl friend to make out with instead?" Ino retorted. "Not any more." Shikamaru answered. "So can we try that kiss again?" Shikamaru asked and crashed his lips onto hers and took her waist and pushed it up against him and ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair. At first Ino froze not realizing how much Shikamaru really wanted to kiss her but then realized she wanted to kiss him also. She ran her finger through his hair and felt a string holding his hair up. She un did it and his shaggy hair let loose and she ran her fingers through it. And caressed his cheek. Ino gasped for air and said, "I love you Shikamaru." And kissed him again. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for about 30 minutes every once and a while gasping for breathe saying, "I love you."

The phone rang and Ino let go of Shikamaru and answered it, "Hello?" Ino gasped for the crisp air. _"Honey were going to be a little late so we'll probably be back by 8:00 or 9:00." _"Alright. Bye." Ino said quickly and took Shikamaru's hand. "Let's go to my room." Ino said and kissed him again. _"Wow she doesn't like to take things slow…" _Shikamaru thought as she tackled him onto her bed.

Fin.


End file.
